


The Lucky One

by flashytonystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Developing Relationship, Dialoglog, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy ficlet focusing on the cute and adorable relationship between Sansa Stark and her husband, Tyrion Lannister after she falls out of a tree. Just something cute and simple. Alternate Universe, canon relationships still apply, very dialogue oriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

Sansa was sitting at her lord husband's desk in their solar. All of his books and papers had been cleared off the top and had been replaced with bandages and multiple vials of different colored elixirs. Her arm was stretched out in front of her as Grand Maester Pycelle examined it carefully before beginning to wrap it in the bandages that were on the desktop. 

The door to the solar swung open and Tyrion waddled in hurriedly, his eyes huge and full of worry. He stopped for a moment when he saw his lady wife sitting upright in her robe and laughing. 

"Sansa! Pod said you had been terribly hurt. What happened, my lady?" he asked, almost out of breath as he joined her at her side. 

Sansa laughed and twisted in her chair to look at her lord husband who seemed utterly perplexed and lost. "Pod over-exaggerated, my lord. I'm fine, just a sprained wrist is all. I'm sitting up and laughing and nothing is broken. I didn't mean to frighten you; I just wanted to let you know what happened. Next time, I'll send someone less jumpy."

Tyrion closed his eyes briefly and rested his hand on Sansa's knee before leaning toward her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He pulled away, but something in her hair caught his eye. He reached up and pulled a small branch  with a small leaf still attached to it from a tangle of her hair. He examined it, a puzzled look on his face, and his wife giggled again.  

"There you are, my lady," Pycelle announced as he finished wrapping her wrist. He pushed three vials toward her with a nod. "Take these for pain and any bruising and swelling. If you run out and are still in need, you know where to find me."

Tyrion was still staring at the branch as Sansa thanked the old man for all of his help. He left with the remaining bandages and elixirs he hadn't given to Sansa and she cleared her throat, pulling Tyrion from his thoughts. 

"Sansa, Pod didn't give me any details. So let's start with the obvious question. Why is there a branch in your hair exactly?"

A slight blush creeped its way into Sansa's cheeks and she had no idea why. Her small accident was a bit embarrassing, yes, but it made for a great laugh and a wonderful story to tell. "I was climbing a tree."

"Oh. That explains it then. You were... Why in the Seven Hells were you climbing a  _tree_?" he asked incredulously after her words had sunk in. 

She couldn't help but start to laugh at her lord husband's expression again, which only caused him to look more perplexed. 

"Because I was bored in the gardens and I overheard a particularly interesting piece of gossip coming from the other side of the trees. I wanted to see who was talking, so I did the practical thing and climbed the tree."

"Nothing about that is practical! And you were eavesdropping? My lady, what has gotten into you?"

Sansa grinned at that. "My demon monkey of a husband has started to rub off on me, I'm afraid."

"So now I'm to blame for your reckless tree climbing behavior," he jested as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "My father will be pleased to know I've been successful at  _something_."

"Very successful, I'd say, my lord." She pecked his cheek softly and rested her sprained wrist in her lap. 

"So I take it you fell?" Tyrion asked after a moment. 

She nodded and rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes. I needed to go up one more branch to see, and when I went to take a step up, my gown caught something sticking off a branch and I lost my footing. Boom. Bang. Crash. I landed in a bush."

"You're lucky you didn't break something!" he scolded, more out of fear for her safety and wellbeing than anything else. 

"Yeah, yeah," she said airily, waving him off. "I ripped the dress too. But I had Pod run it to the septas. One of them will mend it for me, I'm sure. But you want to know the worst part of it all?"

Tyrion groaned. "There's more?"

"Just the fact that I still never found out who was gossiping in the gardens." 

"A shame," he chuckled as he shook his head at Sansa. "Maybe the next time, you should stick to walking around the trees instead of climbing them. I hear it's much safer and has better results of giving you the information you're seeking."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time," she smiled, wrinkling her nose at him. "You should have told me earlier and I never would have fallen because I never would have climbed the tree."

It was Tyrion's turn to roll his eyes at her. "Oh yes, because you always do so well at listening to my advice, am I right?"

"Well, no. But that's one thing you love about me, right?"

"Yes, my lady. It's one of the  _many_  things I love about you, you little rebel." He picked up her other hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a quick kiss. "That, and the funny faces you make when you're dreaming."

Sansa feigned hurt, scoffed, and turned her head away from him, her chin in the air as she pouted. 

"I love that about you too," he murmured. 

Unable to keep up her act for long, she lowered her chin a fraction of an inch and peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You love what too?"

"That look when you get pouty. It's rather adorable."

"It's a good thing I love you, Tyrion Lannister," she replied as she returned her gaze to his. 

"I know, I'm pretty lucky," he shrugged. 

"No, I'm the lucky one," Sansa murmured before giving him a soft kiss, allowing her lips to linger near his as she whispered, "I'm the lucky one indeed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cute ficlet for one of my OTPS. Send me some feedback if you'd like! I love constructive criticism and to know that you enjoy what I've posted.


End file.
